Godzilla: Rising
Godzilla: Rising is an American/Japanese animated web television series developed by Warner Bros. Animation and animated by Studio Mir. It will premiere on Netflix in July 23, 20**. Plot Set 20 years after the end of Godzilla: The Series, lack of mutation activity starting with Godzilla's mysterious disappearance has made the members of organisation H.E.A.T. move on. Each member has gone their separate way, except for Nick Tatopoulos, who still continues his research at H.E.A.T. headquarters and teach a class on mutations at Columbia University. When mutations start reappearing, Godzilla returns and Nick is forced to recruit his six students as the new H.E.A.T. members. Characters H.E.A.T. *'Professor Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos' - The only original H.E.A.T. member to become a regular in this spin-off series, Nick takes on the role of mentor for the new H.E.A.T. members. He still does his research at H.E.A.T. headquarters *'Fumito Yaramashi' - A 18-year old Japanese-American student of Nick who serves as the leader of the new H.E.A.T. members. *'Gita Anderson' - A 17-year old Indian-American student of Nick *'Phillip "Phil" Palotti' - The 19-year old son of Animal Palotti and Lucy Palotti and the student of Nick who serves as H.E.A.T.'s combat expert, along with Lucy Chabert. *'Lucy Chabert' - A tomboyish 19-year old Chinese-French student of Nick who serves as H.E.A.T.'s combat expert, along with Phil Palotti. *'Orson McTavish' - An extremely intelligent 18-year old African American-Native American student of Nick who serves as H.E.A.T.'s tech-expert. *'Victoria "Tori" Cross' - An energetic and enigmatic 17-year old Jewish-Mexican student of Nick who serves as H.E.A.T.'s systems specialist. *'N.I.G.E.L.' - Other Characters *'Governor Anthony Hicks' - The governor of New York. *'Audrey Tatopoulous' - Nick's college sweeheart and wife *'Honda '- A seemingly mechanical entity with godlike powers, who depending on his mood either aids H.E.A.T. or fights them by creating new mutations. Villains *'Cameron Winter' - *'Dr. Heinrich von Frankenstein' - The descendant of Baron Victor von Frankenstein *'Silas Blackbone' - An insane cult leader who believes the mutations are a gift from heaven and want them to thrive on Earth. Monsters *'Godzilla' - A giant mutant iguana and the only surviving offspring of the first Godzilla that attacked New York City in 1998. *'Drago' - A 9 foot tall mutant draco lizard that H.E.A.T. found living in India between the events of the first and second series and he's been with H.E.A.T. ever since. Despite his small size he is alot more powerful than he looks. His characteristics are similar to that of Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon. He is described by the creators as an "updated and better version of Godzooky". *'Mimodae' - Self-replicating mutant hybrids of octopus, starfish, sea urchins, and lobster created by the Fukushima Daiichi nuclear disaster. *'Zealla '- A giant mutant sea otter that feeds on the Mimodae *'Seadron' - A giant mutant gill-man-like prehistoric fish from the Devonian period. *'Raja Gaj' - A giant mutant bull Asian elephant *'Dogpound '- A giant mutant military bloodhound/german shepherd mix *'Pithisiwa '- A beautiful 9 foot tall mutant female snowy owl whom Drago falls madly in love with. *'Frankenstein' - *'Pymoid '- A giant mutant snake with the ability to shrink objects via coiling around them. *'Jersey Devil' - *'Technoswarm' - An energy monster that takes and controls technology to form a gigantic mechanical human-like creature. *'Orangramping '- A giant mutant Bornean orangutan. Locations Voice Cast *Christy Carlson Romano - Victoria "Tori" Cross *Daran Norris *Dee Bradley Baker - Godzilla *Frank Welker *George Takei *Ian Ziering - Professor Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos *John DiMaggio *Karen Strassman *Kath Soucie *Kevin Dunn - Governor Anthony Hicks *Ken Watanabe - Honda *Khary Payton - Orson McTavish *Laura Bailey *Mae Whitman - Gita Anderson *Mark Hamill - Captain Steele *Michael Dorn *Michelle Ruff - Female Computer Voice *Nolan North - Phillip "Phil" Palotti *Patrick Stewart *Richard Epcar *Stephanie Sheh - Lucy Chabert *Steve Blum - Drago *Steven Yeun - Fumito Yaramashi *Tom Kenny - N.I.G.E.L. *Troy Baker - Dr. Heinrich von Frankenstein Japanese Dub * Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Music The score for the show will be composed by Mark Mothersbaugh. A remix of Godzilla by Mefjus and vocal group Dope D.O.D. will serve as the theme song. Reception Gallery H.E.A.T. Nick_Tatopoulos.jpg|Professor Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos DEeq47QUwAAej4e.jpg|Gita Anderson Natsumi.png|Lucy Chabert extreme-ghostbusters-roland-jackson.jpg|Orson McTavish Mari_Makinami_Illustrious_-_Casual.png|Victoria "Tori" Cross Monsters G-GTS_opening_2.png|Godzilla 2597653005_094ec92782_b.jpg|Drago GolemGodzillaRising.png|Golem Trivia *Fumito's telepathic link to Godzilla is a reference to Miki Saegusa's psychic abilities. *The show uses an art style similar to that of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Poll Do you like Godzilla: Rising? Yes No Maybe Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Animation Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fantasy Category:Godzilla Category:Godzilla television series Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju television series Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Netflix Category:Science Fantasy Category:Science fiction Category:Sequel series Category:Television Series Category:Television shows about Kaiju Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas Category:Torontonian74's Ideas Category:TV-PG Category:Webseries